


Hari Ini 8 Juni

by revabhipraya



Series: 151 Tahun Austria-Hungary [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: 8 Juni dan sebuah ucapan sebelum tidur.





	Hari Ini 8 Juni

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Austria mengancingkan kancing teratas piyamanya. Sudah tiba waktunya bagi pria itu untuk mengakhiri hari. Hari itu ia lelah sekali melakukan diplomasi dengan berbagai negara. Perihal inilah, perihal itulah, semuanya memusingkan dan benar-benar membuat penat. Daripada melakukan diplomasi, Austria jelas lebih memilih menghabiskan dua puluh empat jam bersama pianonya.

Pria itu menguap. Setitik air mata muncul di pelupuk mata kirinya. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah, harus segera beristirahat. Harus segera tidur.

Austria melepas dan meletakkan kacamatanya di nakas. Ia naik ke ranjang, bersiap menyelimuti diri dengan selimut ketika telinganya menangkap suara ketukan di pintu.

Dengan suara pelan pria itu mengerang. Siapa itu di depan pintu kamarnya? Haruskah sekarang di saat Austria benar-benar sedang butuh tidur?

"Siapa?" tanya Austria dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga urusan si pengetuk pintu ini―entah Hungary atau Italy―tidak butuh waktu lama.

"Ini aku, Austria-san."

Hungary. Sudah jelas. "Masuk saja, Hungary."

Perlahan pintu kamar Austria terbuka. Di baliknya, Austria melihat sesosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan gaun malam. Austria hendak tidur juga rupanya. "Apa Austria-san sudah akan tidur?"

"Sudah," jawab Austria seadanya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ada apa, Hungary?"

"Astaga." Buru-buru Hungary membungkukkan badan. "Maaf karena telah mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Austria buru-buru. "Katakan saja ada apa."

Hungary menggigit bibir. "Sebenarnya ... ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak pagi, tetapi karena Austria-san seharian ini sibuk, jadi―"

"Langsung katakan saja, Hungary," potong Austria sambil berusaha menjaga agar dirinya tetap tersadar.

"O-oh, iya." Hungary mengangguk cepat. "Hari ini ... 8 Juni."

Dahi Austria mengernyit. "8 Juni?"

Hungary mengangguk lagi. "Selamat hari jadi, Austria-san."

Austria membelalak. Kantuknya hilang seketika. "Itu hari ini?!"

"Iya," senyum Hungary. "Sudah kuduga Austria-san pasti terlalu sibuk untuk ingat."

Austria membuang muka. "M-maaf, Hungary."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hungary cepat. "Itu saja. Selamat tidur, Austria-san."

"Selamat tidur juga," balas Austria pelan. "Dan ... selamat hari jadi."

Hungary tersenyum sopan lalu perlahan menutup pintu kamar Austria. Tidak apa-apa Austria tidak ingat, yang penting ia ingat. Bagi Hungary, itu sudah cukup.

Keesokan paginya, sepulang Hungary dari pasar, ia mendapati sebuket bunga tulip berbagai warna di atas meja di kamarnya. Ada amplop diselipkan di dekatnya. Hungary buru-buru membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_Mawarnya habis. Tapi toh arti tulip hampir sama, bukan?_   
_Selamat hari jadi. Maaf karena sudah lupa._   
_-Austria_

Hungary tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona. Tidak ia sangka perasaannya masih berbalas.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, AusHun! (3)
> 
> Fyi, arti tulip secara umum adalah cinta sempurna. Memang beda warna beda arti, tapi kalau hanya "tulip", ya artinya itu.


End file.
